maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
5-second Cartoon
This is a segment for all the 5-second cartoons after the credits. 5-second cartoons from Season 1 Avaturds, CSICarly *(From Avaturds) Keyboard Cat continues with his plano *(From Rejected Transformers) Renter: The Low-Budget Affordable Transformer (Also note that the cat's music was played during the credits) Trans-Bore-Mores, Groan Wars *(Appeared on the back cover on MAD magazine #345) (From The Zit) Squeezing The Zit 2012 Dalmatians, Grey's in Anime *(From Cat licks herself) Cat continues to lick herself Star Bleech, uGlee *(From Star Blecch) Schlockkk! Gossip Hurl and Bizz The Friendly Fax appeared Wall-E-Nator, Extreme Renovation: House Edition - Superman's Fortress of Solitude *(From MAD's Guide to Phobias) Transform-a-phobia (Parody of Transformers) Pirates of Neverland: At Wit's End, Batman Family Feud *(From Frog: The Bounty Hunter) Frog tries to get his dad Cliffordfield, Big Time Rushmore *(From Cliffordfield) Kermit the Frog continues with his dance Fantastic Megan Fox, Mad vs. Wild *(From The Umpire Diaries) 2 more puns I Love You, Iron Man, Ben 10 Franklin * (From MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats) Street Fighter 4's Blanka continues with his parent's wedding video Class of the Titans, Zeke and Lex Luthor *(From Rejected... Girl Pouts Cookies) Items listed are Cinnamon Beartraps, Pecan Blandies, and Thin Prints (Parody of Girl Scout Cookies) S'Up, Mouse M.D *(From MAD News) Bark! DaGrinchy Code, Duck *(From DaGrinchy Code) DaGrinchy Code is continued Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney, Malcolm in the Middle Earth *(From K-Stew's Beef Stew) Kristen keeps smiling Pokémon Park, WWER *(From Bed jumping) Kid tries to get help So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon To Dance, Yo Gagga Gagga *(From MAD Ask the Celebrity) Jay-Z answer "It really was that concert." Straight A Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess *(From Gaming's Next Top Princess) Tyra still pauses, not speaking is Continued The Buzz Identify/Two and a Half-Man *(From The Fast and the Curious) Owner from bank says "Then came what we now refer to as the wheat penny." and Vin Diesel starts crying. Are You Karate Kidding Me?/Fresh Prawn of Bel Air *(From MAD Rejected... Auditions) Fred's audition continues. Fred says "Everyone you know will be dead in a few decades, but who cares? You'll have sparkly skin!." Hops, Naru-210 *(From The Reading Womb) Baby #3 says "Why is "MAD" always a rerun?" KoBee Movie, Law And Ogre *(From The Underwaker) Man says "But it's Saturday!" Pooh Grit/Not-a-Fan-a-Montana *(From Cobrah) Cobrah says "Craft Services Stinks!" The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn off the Clark *(From Snakes play Sssscrable) Male snake says "Pretty ssssneaky, ssssissss." (Also note they are now playing Connect 4) TwiSchool Musica/Avenger Time *(From Boy pulls out teeth with gum) Dog licks mom's face that has gum. ArThor/Big Fang Theory *(From ArThor) MAD ran out of budget for cameo after credits Ribbetless/The Clawfice *(From Ribbitless) Miss Piggy takes Kermit's bag of butterflies and begins to eat it. Force Code/Flammable *(From Animal vs. Appliance) Segment continues with Gorilla vs. Dryer with Dryer winning the battle. 5-second cartoons from Season 2 Trivia * Category:Segments